The Truth
by Leeteuk Serenity
Summary: Inuyasha asks Kagome to go out with him but will he regret it? Seshomaru is sick and needs his mate? Well he find his mate or well he die. Please R&R. Warning Yaoi boy and boy. Incest bothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kagome will you go out with me." Asked Inuyasha looking away blushing.

"Oh of course I will Inuyasha." Squealed Kagome. Inuyasha looked and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the group.

"Sango guess what I'm now going out with Inuyasha."

"What? Really? That's great Kagome and Inu I would have never guessed."

"Hn." Was his reply. He looked toward Kagome and he suddenly felt guilty.

"Oh we're so happy for you both." Sango said.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said.

"Come on we have to get going." Inuyasha said blushing. So they pack up camp and moved on. While they were walking Kagome sensed shards approaching fast.

"Kagome!" came a voice.

"Koga what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"To see how the dog boy was treating you." Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs.

"What are you growling at Dog-Boy?"

"You, get away from my Kagome. She is mine."

"Never." Koga growled.

"It's true Koga I love Inu." Kagome finally said.

"What, you're in love with that mangy half breed dog." Koga said smirking.

"Yes, yes I am." She said smiling. Koga looked at Inuyasha and saw a pain in his eyes.

"Well if that true so be it, but if anything should happen between you, you can always come to me." Kagome smiled and nodded his head. He ran back in the direction he had come. Inuyasha turned and began walking. With Kagome and the gang following. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was walking his lands. He had become ill but refused to say anything. Plus he couldn't get his mind of a certain hanyou.

"Milord there is something wrong I can tell. We've slowed and its not like you to go anywhere slowly."

"I'm just a little sick is all."

"Master Sesshomaru maybe you should rest."

"Do you think I'm that weak Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked growling.

"No milord I just thought that we should rest An-Uh is tired and Rin is fast asleep." Answered Jaken correcting his mistake.

"We are not stopping until we reach the opening of this forest." So they continued walking.

"Inuyasha were in your brother's land now." Said Kagome. Inu didn't answerer her just continued walking. Then Tetsuaiga rattled and Inu stopped. Just then Sesshomaru walked out of the forest. He really should have stopped. Jaken saw Inuyasha standing there gripping his sword. That's when it hit him he master didn't get sick until after the hanyou had left. He remembered that Inuyasha had come to call a truce with his brother but maybe there was some thing more. Sesshomaru took one look at his brother and fainted.

"Milord!" Jaken said running over to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gasped he hated his brother he had every reason but he felt like he had to go to his brother. So he walked over to Sesshomaru's still body. He knelt down and felt the lord's head he pulled it back with a jerk. Sesshomaru was burning up.

"Jaken he has a fever is he sick."

"Yes." Answered Jaken truthfully.

"How far from here is the castle?" Inu asked.

"Not far just a couple of miles."

"Inuyasha?" Came Kagome's voice.

"Kagome, I'm taking my brother to his castle he is sick." Kagome looked shocked then smiled. So he picked up his brother. He was half expecting his brother to be heavy but he was very light. So they walked back in to the forest passing Rin and An-Uh.

"An-uh we're returning to the castle."

The two head dragon nodded his head and followed Jaken. They walked for an hour until they heard a moan come from Sesshomaru. Inu looked down and saw Sesshomaru open those beautiful golden eyes. ' What, did I just think he had beautiful eyes' Inu stopped. Sesshomaru stared at his brother.

"In...Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes Brother." Inuyasha answered in a low voice.

"Inu, my brother I'm so sorry." Then he passed out again. Inuyasha was shocked but felt something bloom in his heart. He smiled and began to walk again leaving a very stunned group of people behind. They walked for two hours until Jaken announced that they were there. They walked into the castle.

"You guys stay here." Inuyasha said.

"Ok!" answered the group except Jaken.

"Even you Jaken just point the way to his room." Jaken fumed but did as he was and pointed up the stairs. Inuyasha climbed up the stairs to Sesshomaru's room. When he came to the door it was open so he walked in and closed the door behind him with his foot. He went to the bed and layed his brother on it.

"Sesshomaru, open your eyes brother." And on queue he opened his eyes. He looked deep into his brother's eyes.

"Brother why are you sorry I am the one to be sorry I left you my mate." Nuzzling his mate's neck.

"If I hadn't had mad you angry by saying all the things I did you wouldn't have left me."

(Flashback.)

"Sesshomaru I love you." Inu said hold his brother close."

"Love? Is that what you think? No my brother this is not love. This is to keep our clan alive." Sesshomaru said looking away.

"What? You didn't love me, but I marked you, you are my mate." Tears spilled from his eyes. Sesshomaru looked at his brother then looked away again. Inuyasha stood and grabbed his cloths. Put them on, and left.

(End of Flashback)

"But Sesshomaru I now realize you really do love me or you wouldn't be sick. I want to be completely yours, but there is something I have to take care of." He said before placing his lips softly on his brothers. After that he went down to the group.

"Inu…" Kagome was stopped.

"Stop right there Kagome…" she stopped. "Lessen I don't love you."

"What?" Gasped Kagome.

"The reason Sesshomaru is sick is because he is my mate and I left him because I thought he didn't love me. So I was in pain my heart hurt so I went to the first person I could think of and after that I felt guilty. I loved Sesshomaru no matter how much he hurt me. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"How do you know…"

"Because my lord is sick. The only way that could happen is if he were in love with Inuyasha. See Sesshomaru has never been sick ever until Inuyasha left." Jaken said when he cut her off."

"SO!" Screamed Kagome

"So that means they were meant to be together."

"So why didn't you get sick."

"That' because he hasn't marked me yet." Answered Inuyasha while tears fell from her eyes. "I would like you all to leave I need to be with him I love him."

"Fine come on you guys lets leave Inu with his no good for nothing lover." Kagome said angrily. Inu growled at the statement and narrowed his eyes. He looked at the shards then ran toward her and grabbed them. Now she was really angry.

"INUYASHA SIT." This command did nothing and it shocked everyone. He grinned. The sun was starting to set so his human side was on the verge of surfacing. The beads only work when he is completely a half demon.

"Jaken show these humans out." Came a cold dark voice.

"Yes milord." Answered Jaken and he used one his heads on his staff and teleported them out of the house.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu said turning to see his beautiful mate."

"Inuyasha, do you wish to become a true demon like me?"

"Of course I do Sesshomaru."

"Then come with me." So Inuyasha walked toward Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand. Sesshomaru smiled and walked up the stairs. Once he reaches the top he went left. He walked down the long hall and stopped at a big door. He let go of Inu's hand and open the door.

"You first Inuyasha…" Inu walked in and was followed by Sesshomaru. "This may hurt." But before he could ask what he meant his brother sank his fang into his brother's neck. He poured his demonic energy into his brother's wound and sucked the blood at the same time marking his property. The human inside Inuyasha screamed and slowly started to join with the demon inside. When the connection was complete Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away. Inuyasha went limp and past out. Sesshomaru strong arms held him so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Sesshomaru carried Inu to the bed in the room and layed him down.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha awoke in his mate's strong arms and cuddled closer. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and look at Inuyasha.

"How do you feel?" Inuyasha looked confused until it hit him.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha questioned.

"All I did was run my demon youki through you and fell you until there was no human left, but you still look like you sort of go and look." Sesshomaru said pointing to the mirror across the room. Inuyasha looked over and shock ran through him. He was still the same but he was also different. He still had his ears, but his fangs and claws were sharper and he had markings almost identical to his mate's, only he had one strip on each cheek instead of to. He still had his golden eyes but they had darkened a little and hi wonder absently if he could now pull of his brother's favorite glare. Inuyasha smiled at the mirror and Sesshomaru laid his head on Inuyasha's and looked in the mirror too.

"So what do think?" Sesshomaru asked

"I think that you are the most brilliant mate ever and that I love. " Looking his mate in his eyes before kissing the demon. Sesshomaru responded instantly opening his mouth so that Inuyasha's tongue could enter his mouth. They pulled away and Inuyasha spoke.

"I want you to make love to me Sesshomaru."

"Are you sure?" Yes I want our bond to be complete. Sesshomaru smiled before taking the demon into arm and kissing him. Inuyasha moaned and Sesshomaru smiled in the kiss. He laid the boy on his back and pressed wet kisses to the moaning boy's neck.

"Sesshomaru…" Moaned out Inuyasha has his brother drew closer to his throbbing cock. Sesshomaru grabbed the clothed cock in his hand making Inuyasha moan even louder. "Please…" Inuyasha begged and Sesshomaru removed Inuyasha of his pants. Sesshomaru again grabbed the cock and pumped it.

"AH… Sesshomaru… Please… Take it into your mouth… I… want… to fell… you around …me." He said panting as the pumping increased. Sesshomaru smirked before do as he was asked. He took his brother's large cock into his mouth and started to suck and nip it. Inuyasha bucked his hips enjoying the feel of his mate mouth around his cock. Inuyasha panting started to increase as his brother's speed increased, but before the boy cum Sesshomaru pulled away and looked into his brother's eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled lovingly before answering him.

"I love you too mate. More than anything." Sesshomaru once again took his brother's lips into a heated kiss before driving into the hot tightness that he knew that would be waiting. Inuyasha screamed into the kiss and tears fell from his eyes. Sesshomaru licked them way and waited for his mate's sign to continue. As Inuyasha got use to the intrusion he thrust his hips into his brother moaning and doing it again. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure and start to move to. Soon the two were moaning and growling their passions.

"AH…Sesshomaru… Harder… FASTER." Inuyasha moaned and Sesshomaru complied with the request not being able to hold himself back any more. Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red and as Inuyasha climax came Sesshomaru sank his fang into the same place he and bitten before making it his mating mark. And Sesshomaru fallowed his brother before collapsing. Their breathing was labored and they could barely move but Sesshomaru gathered enough strength to pull out of his mate and lay next to, wrapping a protective arm around his lover's body and falling asleep with his forever love.

**THE END**

* * *

**SERENITY:** Thank you for your reviews and sorry it took me so long to put this up I had lost it and I finally found it. Please also review this chapter


End file.
